Sofia Rodriguez
Sofia Rodriguez is one of the main characters in the series, Young & Hungry. She is portrayed by Aimee Carrero. Biography Sofia is Gabi’s pretty, sharp-witted roommate and best friend. She’s an ambitious career girl who’s determined to do more than fetch coffee for the senior partners at her firm. Sofia is thrilled about Gabi’s potential job with Josh because it means she’ll have access to his insanely wealthy circle of potential clients, but no matter what happens, Sofia will keep encouraging her friend to follow her dreams. Personality Sofia is ambitious career girl, who is an intern in a bank. She is Gabi's good friend and she supports her cooking. Her personality is very strong. She can stand up by herself and she always stands by what she says. She is a very smart and creative girl. Physical Appearance To be added. Character History Season 1 Pilot Gabi walks into her and Sofia’s apartment with six bags of groceries. Sofia sees Gabi and gasped six bags of groceries either you got the job or did you finally cleaned out your car. Gabi tells Sofia that she got the job in an almost kind of way but, she has to make a trail dinner and if that goes well she will get the job. Sofia then says if the goes well I get promoted. Both of the girls are seen jumping until Gabi says wait what. Sofia explains that If I bring Josh Kaminski and his rich friends and his clients to Garber Sue carr bakery and Riz, they'll change the name to Garber Sue Carr bakery, Riz and Rodriguez''.'' Then Gabi says Josh is going to propose to his high society girlfriend during the meal and her food has to make her say yes. She then says I mean Sofia what if I screw this up. Sofia tells her to stop that you got be confident like I am at work when I deal with the partners I don’t second guess myself. I march right into the meeting I look them straight in the eye and I say here’s your coffee and nobody has to tell me what they want it no Gary wants cream Sure they want sugar and Bob want to stare at my boob’s confident boom. Gabi then says yeah, yeah in the kitchen I have it together and Mr. Kaminski knows that because look what he gave me. Sofia gasped and says a black IMX then she takes the card and say you know what they say once you black you never go back. After Gabi has everything prepared for Josh's dinner she calls Sofia and says hey so far it's going really great, he likes the way everything looks, the music I picked, and my singing. Then Sofia says no matter what happens you are a female warrior and it kill or be killed and you have to come out on top. Gabi says um are you watching the hungry games again? Then Sofia says you don't watch Hungry games you study it. Gabi says Okay and arkward tones and hangs up the phone. The next morning Sofia and Gabi are seen sitting on the couch eating ice cream while, Gabi explains what happened the night before. Sofia says you were lock in there. Then Gabi says until Yolanda find me and let me out. Then she said I had to pee in one of his shoes. Sofia said you what? Then Gabi said she tried to find the cheapest ones. Sofia says well its the cheapest ones now. Sofia puts her bowl of ice cream down on the table and says Gabi you really screw this one up. Gabi said I know I wanted to make tarts not be one. Then she says I never should have slept with him. Safia says oh you think. Gabi says I mean it will never go anywhere. Sofia says wait do you want it to go somewhere. Gabi says no I hate good looking guys with tons of money. She then says I mean I am way out of his league, I am like a expire twinkie and the girl he loves is an fancy chocolately declair. Sofia then tells her she like a ho ho acting like a ding dong. She tells Gabi to snap out of it. Okay he is your boss not some guy you have feelings for. Gabi says yeah your right I don't have feelings,no feelings. I have no feelings Then she Shots OMG and Sofia says you do have feelings Gabi says no I left my chef knifes over there they cost more than my car. Sofia says well you better go get them we're going to need them if we're going to live on the streets. Relationships Gabi Diamond Sofia is Gabi's best friend. She supports her cooking and she would do everything for her. (See Sabi) Josh Kaminski TBA Yolanda TBA Trivia *She is Gabi's best friend. *She has an apartment. *She is bank intern. *She is very amitious. *She helps Gabi. *She lives in an apartment with Gabi. *She watches Hunger Games Quotes Gallery sofiacard.jpg sofia5.jpg sof5.jpg soph.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Protagonist Category:Young & Hungry Category:Female Character Category:Employees Category:Student Category:Young Adult